


Gravity - Na Jaemin

by junguws



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, Na Jaemin - Fandom, Without You - NCT U (Music Video), jaemin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kpop smut, Nct Dream Smut, jaemin scenarios, jaemin smut, jaemin x female reader, jaemin x reader, kpop scenarios, nct dream scenarios, nct scenarios, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junguws/pseuds/junguws
Summary: when jaemin asked you to join one of his live streams, you didn’t have any expectations, sex was casual between you two, oh and one more thing, it was supposed to be just sex but why was jaemin starting to feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he looked at you?
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: jaemin x reader  
> camboy!au - college!au - fwb!au

Jaemin had a really high sex drive. He was a young college student and was full of energy. He got frustrated with lessons and life generally too often, also his girlfriend had just broken up with him. He wanted to pass that frustration to somewhere else, or somebody in his situation. That was when he got introduced to Neo Zone, a streaming service for anybody who was interested, he was going through random websites when he found it. He wasn’t sure at first, he didn’t know how these kinds of streaming services work and it seemed like Neo Zone was a new one since there was only four other people who were doing live streams. Jaemin was a naturally confident and he had a flirty personality so it didn’t come as a shock when his channel became the one with the most subscriptions. He earned pretty well for a guy who jacked off in front of the camera as well too, thanks to Neo Zone, his life became a bit better. He loved all the attention he was getting, he adored every single one of his viewers but there would be times where his hands wouldn’t be enough to get him off, he missed the real deal. That was when he started to sleep around with random people in the campus, rumors also say that he was really good at what he was doing. Some of the people he had slept with knew he was a camboy and they requested to be in his streams but he declined them politely. Neo Zone was a place for him and only him, he didn’t want to fuck somebody in front of the camera, at least, not yet. In addition, he was sick of trying to find new people to sleep with, Jaemin never fucked somebody twice, it was his rule but also he didn’t want a serious relationship, his heart was still broken over his ex-girlfriend. He just wanted sexual relationship with somebody without any strings attached. That was when you came into the frame.

You and Jaemin met at a frat party aka his habitat. He was easy to talk to, seemed really sweet and kind but you really needed to get fucked that night and Jaemin was a really good option. You gave him the blowjob of his life in the bathroom, making him cum in total of two times before the actual intercourse, needless to say, he was whipped for you after that moment. He was the one who came up with the idea of being friends with benefits, you didn’t think twice before answering with a simple ‘sure’ because first of all, he was really attractive and his smile really turned you on, secondly he definitely knew what he was doing, always hitting the right spots inside of you, last but not least, you really needed to get laid more often; so yes, it seemed like a great idea. One thing you didn’t know was that Jaemin being a camboy on Neo Zone. You’d heard of the site before but never had the chance to check it out because being a member on there was expensive.

Other than that, your relationship with Jaemin was weird. You never talked to each other outside the bedroom, you didn’t spare a glance at him when you saw him at the campus. You wanted to keep the relationship as strict as possible, just sex, nothing else, not even a friendship. If you started to call casually or hung out with him, you knew that you’d fall for his stupid ass, it was easy to fall in love with him, not your words but again Jaemin was not the right guy to be in a relationship yet. You didn’t tell anybody, not even your best friend, Yeri, about your relationship with Jaemin or she wouldn’t stop talking about how you got the chance to hook up with one of the hottest guys in the campus. But of course, you texted and talked on the phone from time to time, most of them being phone sex to be honest. You were friend but not yourkind of friends.

During the past two months, you and Jaemin learned a lot about each other’s bodies as well as your own bodies. Jaemin loved trying new things with you, he thought that you might have been the only person who could keep with his crazy kinks and new positions, he wasn’t wrong though, you loved exploring. You also learned to trust Jaemin as the time went by and him, you. The two of you were too comfortable around each other so it never felt weird. You kept reminding yourself that your relationship with Jaemin was based on pure sex, you had to put a limit between the two of you so you had some rules. No sleeping in the same bed together, not staying the night, no kisses after sex, definitely no cuddles after sex, oh and also the two of you weren’t allowed to have sex with other people when the relationship went on and of course if any of you wanted to end things, you were going to tell each other. Simple as that. One more thing, you weren’t allowed to be on Neo Zone, he didn’t want it, it was his space and he didn’t want to share until that one day.

‘’I want you to suck me off during the live stream.’’ Jaemin said, coming up behind you in Starbucks, making you choke on the coffee you were drinking.

‘’Jaemin! What- Why are you talking to me? Also can’t you be quiet? We’re in public for god’s sake!’’ you said

‘’You’re my friend, am I not allowed to talk to you?’’

‘’You’ve never talked to me outside the bedroom so I doubt that.’’ You said, slightly pushing him away to make way for yourself but he was quicker than you, he jumped in front of you, blocking your way.

‘’Are you going to do it?’’ he asked, with hope in his voice.

‘’What happened to your so special ‘private space’? They got bored of your dick?’’ you joked, making him scoff.

‘’H-hey it’s not like that, I’m just so bored of touching myself to porn, I need to spicy things up.’’

‘’When are you not spicing things up? My wrists still hurt from the other day.’’ You said.

‘’You were the one who wanted me to tie you up! Don’t act like you’re the victim here.’’ He whisper-shouted, getting annoyed. ‘’Tell me if you’re going to do it or not.’’ He whined.

‘’Okay shut up, I’ll do it. I’m free tomorrow night, I’ll drop by then.’’ You said, making Jaemin let out excited squeaks and placing a quick wet kiss on your cheek, making your eyes widen as you hit his chest.

‘’What the fuck Jaemin.’’ You said, wiping the saliva from your cheek. ‘’Everybody saw you do that shit, now they’re going to think that we’re fucking or something. This is why I’ve never wanted to be seen with you around the campus, ughhh.’’

‘’But we’re fucking…’’

‘’Nobody needed to know that.’’

‘’Anyways… Are you up for a quickie?’’ Jaemin said with a smirk on his face.

‘’Really, Jaemin? How the fuck is your sex drive so high, didn’t you jerk off this morning?’’

‘’What- No, I haven’t, c’mon it’ll be quick.’’

‘’Of course, it’ll be quick.’’

‘’Wait- are you trying to imply that I come quick, pfffttt, okay what about-‘’

‘’I have to get the class now, it was nice talking to you Jaemin. See you tomorrow.’’ You said, trying to escape from the situation. He finally let you walk away and watched you getting lost in the crowd of students.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’When you told me that you’d be coming late, I didn’t expect you to come at 1am.’’ Jaemin said, getting in his bedroom followed by you.

‘’I had plans with my friends and all they talked about was your little show yesterday at Starbucks. I told them I agreed to give you the notes I took during the economics lecture so you better stick to the story.’’ You said, dropping your coat and bag on the floor. ‘’So how are we going to do that?’’

‘’You have only one job and the rest is on me.’’ He said, making you sit on the bed for a while until he got the camera ready. ‘’Also your face won’t be shown so don’t worry about it.’’

‘’I was hoping that you’d say that.’’ You said, lying back on the bed as you played some game on your phone. ‘’How many people would ever get the chance to see the original Neo Zone camboy Na Jaemin doing his work, I should be a lucky girl.’’ You added, trying to get him worked up.

‘’You’re the first one and probably the last and the only one.’’ He said, unamused.

‘’Wow, I feel honored.’’

‘’Y/N, I do this because I trust you and I’m completely comfortable with you.’’

‘’Aren’t you sweet…’’

‘’Hey hey, are you teasing me?’’ he said, looking up from his computer. ‘’You know I don’t like to be teased.’’ He got on the bed, crawling on top of you, your eyes watching his every movement. ‘’Do you want me to tickle you Y/N because I’ll tickle you so bad.’’

‘’Noooo, please don’t!!’’ you shouted before his hands found their way to your waist, tickling you like crazy. You tried to hit him, get him off your body but he was way much stronger than you, you were a laughing mess under him. ‘’Stoop!!’’ you screamed, hoping that he’d take your words seriously. Thank god, he did stop after a while, both of you breathing heavily, he was still on top of you. Your faces were extremely close to each other, he kept staring to your eyes then your lips, it was obvious that he wanted to kiss you. The thing was you never let Jaemin kiss you other than during sex, it was too intimate but this time, you wanted to do it too. You brought a hand behind his neck to place your lips against his. He was taken aback at first, a bit shocked from your actions. Jaemin knew how strict you were with all the rules but since you were the one who initiated, he played along, kissing you with all he’d got, bringing your lower lip between his, sucking on it. When he got the chance to enter his tongue in your mouth, he took it, devouring you as his wet muscle felt too nice tangled around yours. Jaemin’s kisses were always heavenly, you could never get enough of them. You didn’t know how he learned to kiss like that but he was doing an amazing job, sucking and biting your lips, making you go crazy. Your fingers tangled into his hair, pulling the strands a little bit to get a reaction out of him.

His nose brushed against your with every movement, his hands leaving traces on your hips. Jaemin loved the way how your lips tasted like mint, so fresh, so welcoming, if given the chance he could kiss you all day. Before the things got more heated, you pushed him away slightly, making him pull away from you.

‘’As much as I was enjoying that, you need to go live in like 2 minutes.’’ You said, sitting up. He nodded at you before getting of the bed to start his live cam. He took of his short in a quick manner. You stare at his well built back, Jaemin looked like he wasn’t working out outside but he really did have a body of a greek god.

‘’How do you want to do it?’’ he asked.

‘’I thought maybe you could just sit on the edge of the bed and I’ll kneel down on the floor. Nobody would be able to see me then.’’

‘’Good girl.’’ Jaemin said, you couldn’t see his face but you just knew that he had a smirk on his face. ‘’Okay I’m starting now, are you going to keep your clothes on?’’ he asked, making you nod. You got off from the bed to sit on the floor while waiting for Jaemin. ‘’Here we go.’’ He said, turning the live cam on.

‘’Goodnight everyone. Sorry that I decided to do the live at this hour, also I won’t be able to interact with you guys today because I have a guest that I have to take care of, this has been requested a lot so, I’ll be waiting for your donations.’’ He said winking at the camera. ‘’I hope you guys enjoy the show we’re going to put on. Right, bunny?’’ he said, the nickname making you cringe.

‘’Bunny? Jaemin that’s a pornstar’s name, do I look like a pornstar to you?’’ you said, as he walked over to you and sat down on the edge of the bed like you told him to do, the perfect way to cover your face.

‘’You’re my pornstar, baby.’’ He replied, sending you a wink. You rolled your eyes before putting your hands on his clothed thighs, making your way up to his abs, caressing them sensually. Jaemin loved it when you gave them attention like that, touching him, teasing him even if he would never want to admit. You unzipped his pants, getting it off of him along with his black boxers, making his half hard dick sling up on his stomach. You grabbed it, giving it a few strokes to get him harder than he already was. He grabbed your hair, making it into ponytail, giving you more free space to work on him. You looked at him with an innocent smile on your face, Jaemin just smirked at you but he swore that he could’ve just came right there, you acted like you just didn’t have his cock in your hand. You spat on his cock, getting him a little bit wetter so you could move your hand easier. The precum on his tip was visible and leaking. Jaemin leaned on his elbow, trying to get into a more comfortable position. When he became hard enough, you gave his tip a few kitten licks, looking up in his eyes as you did so. He was already frustrated. He grabbed your hair a little bit tighter, signaling you to take him in your mouth. You rolled your eyes at him, he would never give you the chance to have your own fun. You took his very red tip between your lips and started to suck it like a lollipop, giving all your attention to it.

‘’Shit baby.’’ He moaned.

You swirled your tongue around the tip, trying to get him more worked up. You bobbed your heat smoothly at first, taking your time to pleasure him. He was quick to let out a soft moan at the contact, closing his eyes in pleasure as you continued to move your head up and down, taking more of him in your mouth and jerking off the rest that you couldn’t take it in. You kept your pace stable for a while, just focusing to get him closer to his release.

‘’Nobody sucks me off as good as you baby girl, you’re doing an amazing job.’’ Jaemin mumbled, his breath hitching in his throat as he caressed your cheek with his free hand. He turned to face the camera, he literally forgot he was live.

You started to fasten your pace, getting his cock more wet, saliva dripping from your mouth. Jaemin loved how messy you got when you were sucking him, your fucked up expression was another thing. With your every movement, he let out whimpers and moans, giving you an ego boost. One of your free hands moved from his thigh to his balls, massaging them. Jaemin let out a harsh groan when he felt your hand on his balls, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, the stimulation was too much even for him.

Your tongue lapped against his length, trying to get more reaction out of him and he didn’t let you down. You felt his cock twitching, making you go faster as he started to guide your mouth on his dick, chasing his own orgasm.

‘’Fuuuuck, your mouth is heaven.’’ He said as he got a little bit rougher with you, his hips meeting your mouth with every move. ‘’I’m not going to last much longer.’’ He said, you moaned on his dick, sending vibrations through it, another groan leaving his pretty pink lips. ‘’You’re crazy kitten.’’

You loved his reactions and you were in love with the state he was in right now. You felt like you had this power over him, he was usually the dom in the bedroom but when you sucked him off, you had him inside of your palm.

Out of the blue, you stopped gliding his dick between your lips and you’re your attention back to his tip once again, determined to make him cum. You used your tongue as much as you could, Jaemin’s moans were music to your ears, you especially loved the sound of his soft whimpers, he was such a needy boy. He couldn’t sit up straight anymore, it was too much for him. He leaned back on the bed, closed his eyes and focused on the pleasure he was receiving.

‘’Fuckshitfuck- I’m cumming. You better swallow it all.’’ He said, arching his back and releasing his hot cum in your mouth. It took him a lot strength to open his eyes to watch you swallow every single drop of his cum, he lived for that sight. You let go of his cock, your chin and the corners of your mouth glistening with a mix of saliva and cum. You got on the bed and on top of him, smirking as you licked all the way from his belly button, his chest to his neck, your lips finally landing on his, letting him taste his own cum on your lips. Jaemin’s hands automatically found your ass, giving it a squeeze as he kissed you.

‘’That was so fucking hot.’’ He said after pulling away, he patted your butt, signaling you to get off of him. He got up the live before he got too lost in you.

‘’Holy fucking shit, bunny, I think we broke a record both viewer and donation vise…Well, thanks for watching us tonight, I’ll see you guys on my next live! Goodnight!’’ he said before turning of the camera and closing his laptop before wearing his boxers and jumping in the bed next to you.

‘’Oh, it’s already past 2am, I gotta leave.’’ You said trying to get up but Jaemin stopped you.

‘’Y/N, there’s no way I’m letting you go at this hour. Just stay the night.’’ He said, giving you puppy dog eyes. You shook your head repeatedly.

‘’You know I can’t do that, that’s not right.’’

‘’You’ve already broken one of the rules, what will happen if you broke another one?’’ he said, implying the kiss that happened an hour ago.

‘’I shouldn’t-‘’

‘’Don’t make me say it again, you’re staying over and that’s the end. I’ll sleep on the couch if I’d have to but you’re not going back at this hour.’’

You let out a sigh, admitting your defeat. It was really late indeed and you had a morning class the next day, in addition Jaemin’s place was way closer to the campus.

‘’Alright, I’ll stay but I’ll take the couch.’’

‘’No you’re taking the bed.’’

‘’No-‘’

‘’Okay we’ll share it then-‘’

‘’Jaemin-‘’

‘’Do you want to fight? Tell me if you want to fight?’’ he joked, showing you his fist playfully, making you laugh. He was adorable.

‘’You’re insane, Na Jaemin.’’

‘’Hmm, maybe, I’m going to take a quick shower, do you want to join?’’ he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘’I just gave you the suck of your life and you want more, yes, you are insane, indeed. I’m gonna say yes because I really need to take a shower and Jaemin, no funny business please.’’ You said before taking off your t-shirt and throwing it at him, getting up and making your way to the bathroom, Jaemin following you like a lost puppy.

‘’Do you want me to wash your hair?’’ he said in shower as you relaxed under the warm water. You bit your lip, maybe thinking too much on it, was this normal? Before you could answer him Jaemin put some of his shampoo on top of your head and massaged your scalp, getting it all bubbly. After washing the shampoo off, he washed himself before helping you scrub your back, leaving small kisses on your neck as he did so. You leaned against his chest, letting yourself go as you enjoyed all the attention he was showing to you. He grabbed your waist, turning you around to face him just to crash his lips against yours. This time you didn’t think back before getting lost in his kisses. The scent of his body wash filled up your senses as you felt how soft his lips were. You were vulnerable because of him. It was so wrong but also felt so nice at the same time, you wanted to let go of all of these thoughts and focused only on him.

He wrapped you in a towel, as well as his arms around you, placing kisses on your face. He gave you some of his clothes to wear, helped you dry your hair and got you in bed, tucking himself in just afterwards. He turned to face you and just stared at you.

‘’Cudd-‘’

‘’No.’’ you said, not letting him finish.

‘’But-‘’

‘’No.’’ you said, turning around so you wouldn’t have to see his face.

‘’Oh c’mon, we literally broke every single rule today and you’re worried about some cuddles?’’

‘’Cuddles are intimate-‘’

‘’So kissing isn’t? Sex-‘’

‘’Sex is just sex, it doesn’t mean anything to me and for kissing, it was just the mood of the situation it will never happen again also this is the first and the last time I’m staying over. I’ll be sure not to come at a later hour from now on. Good night Jaemin.’’ You said, finally closing your eyes.

Jaemin let out a frustrated sigh before turning around so your backs were facing each other. He didn’t even have any romantic feelings towards you, at least that was what he thought but he also felt sad with you rejecting him. You were laughing and kissing him back just 30 minutes ago and now you were acting like it was nothing. Jaemin didn’t understand why were you acting like this, you were so close but so far away, always changing your mind. He finally closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind before drifting off to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaemin didn’t know what pure innocence was until he saw you sleeping next to him. He woke up quiet early even if he didn’t have any lectures and just watched your sleeping figure. You looked so in peace and beautiful. He just wanted to press a kiss on your lips right there. It wasn’t right for him to have thoughts like this about you but he couldn’t help himself. He slowly got out of the bed, very carefully, not wanting to wake you up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for both of you, how domestic of him. Jaemin usually ate cereals in the morning but since he had a guest he wanted to make something more special. If he made some pancakes, he could’ve set the kitchen on fire so he decided to make some eggs, it was the best he could. He just hoped that he wouldn’t mess it up. He was setting up the table when he heard you come into the kitchen rushing.

You were wearing one of his t-shirt and your pants from yesterday, he couldn’t help but stare at you. You were even more beautiful without makeup on and you wearing his clothes wasn’t helping the thoughts at all.

‘’Why didn’t you wake me up?! I’m going to be late!’’ you said, grabbing an apple from the basket on the kitchen counter.

‘’You’re leaving? But I made-‘’

‘’Didn’t you hear what I said? I need to be at the campus in like 10 minutes. I hope you don’t mind me stealing one of your t-shirts by the way, mine was dirty, anyways I’m leaving.’’ You said, walking up to him and pressing a quick peck on his lips before walking out from his apartment.

Wait- what?

Jaemin was confused, did you just kiss him before you left? You. Him. Kiss? Jaemin felt butterflies in his stomach and squealed like a little girl, jumping up and down from excitement, why was he acting like that you might ask. That was the moment when Jaemin realized his true feelings towards you, he was pretty much in love with you at that point. For the whole day, he had this stupid grin on his face that he couldn’t get rid of. Maybe it would work out between you two, who knew?

But for you, it was a whole different story. You didn’t even realize what you’d done until you left his apartment to catch a bus. Why did you even kiss him before you left? Your relationship with him was complicated already and by doing that you made it more complicated. Morning kisses were something couples did, not fuck buddies. Your head started to hurt, you were panicking. Maybe you were making a huge deal of it like Jaemin had mentioned before but maybe you were just trying to hide your real feelings for him. Either way, it was a fucked up situation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Hello viewers, this is Jaemin once again. Have you missed me? Of course you have…’’ Jaemin said, sitting in front of his camera once again. ‘’Bunny? Do you want to see bunny on this channel more? Ah, I don’t think that’s possible but I’ll ask her-‘’ he stopped for a second to read the questions. ‘’Bunny isn’t my girlfriend, we’re not in thatkind of relationship, it’s different, I think you guys now what I mean. You weren’t able to see her face but she’s really pretty.’’ He said, palming himself over his boxers, getting hard thinking of you. Jaemin usually jerked off while watching porn or he thought of the celebrities that he found hot but never you. Well, it was going to change now.

He applied some pressure to his growing cock before getting rid of his underwear and throwing it away somewhere in the room. He could feel his dick throbbing. He spread his legs a little bit wider to give his audience more view. He took his dick in his hand, precum visible, spreading it on his tip with his thumb. He let out a soft moan after wrapping his hand on his cock, slowly moving it up and down as he got completely hard from the movements. He closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure as he imagined it was your hand instead of his. God, his hand would never feel as good as your mouth or pussy, he was sure of that. He threw his head in pleasure back as his hand kept working, his toes curling under him. He wanted to tease himself a little bit like he usually did but he was too sexually frustrated to do that because of you. You made him go crazy in every single way possible. Today, he doesn’t want to act in front of the camera like he usually did, he just felt like masturbating but when he did it on camera, he knew that he would’ve earned some extra cash so he turned it on. You’d been on his mind all day, he wanted to call you over but after realizing his true feelings for you, he didn’t think that it would’ve been the right thing to do, suddenly he felt shy and erased the idea from his head and focused own his own pleasure. He gives himself a squeeze, trying to get more worked up, even thinking of edging himself. He started to stroke it a little bit faster, getting bored of the slow rhythm he was keeping up with. He let out another groan, followed by his soft whimpers as his cock twitches in his hand. His other hand slides down from his abs to cup his balls, massaging them to bring himself closer to his release. He knew that he was getting close. He spat on his dick, getting it a little wetter for his hand to move easier. The only sounds in the room were his moans and the wet sound of him jerking off. Suddenly your image popped in his mind, he imagined bending you down on the kitchen counter and taking you from behind as you begged him to fuck you. He could easily hear your moans. He played with his tip a little bit more, pressing on it, putting on some extra pressure, he knew that if he kept doing that he’d come easily. He kept stroking his balls, getting stimulated from there too. It was too much for him as he cried a little, a single drop of tear coming out from his eyes, the pleasure he was receiving at that moment was too good, maybe a little too much but still good. His moans started to get louder as he tightened his grip as his pace increased with every second. He just needed to hang there a little bit more, he knew that the orgasm would be mindblowing. He let go of his cock from a second, edging himself until the very end before taking it in his hand again and pumping it up and down once more in a crazy speed. For one last time that night he imagined you kneeling down in front of him and sucking his dick, begging for him to fuck your throat… and with that he had enough. He moans really loud, his neighbors probably hearing him, before he releases his sticky fluid on his perfect abs, his cum spilling on his body as he continued stroking his shaft, riding out his orgasm. He had never came this much and hard before, he felt like he was going to pass out for a second. It took him a while to catch his breath and get back to his senses. He looked down at his stomach to see all the mess the made and just started at the camera with his infamous smirk on his face. He brought one finger to his abs, collecting his cum before sucking on his finger while staring at the camera teasingly.

‘’Did you enjoy as much as I did? It was good wasn’t it? It felt really good for me, probably one of the best orgasms I had in a while thanks to my hand. Sorry I wasn’t able to interact with you guys that much today, I had somebody in my mind while I was touching myself. I might come back on tomorrow night too so please expect me. Good night lovelys.’’ he murmured before turning off the camera, leaving himself alone with the thoughts of you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You weren’t expecting anything other than sex when Jaemin asked you to come over. You were bored and didn’t have anything to do so you replied to his text with a simple ‘omw’. You were also a bit tired and wanted to get it done as soon as possible so when Jaemin opened the door, you just crashed your lips against his without saying a word. He didn’t complain and kissed you back as the two of you made your way back into the living room. You pushed him on the couch, getting on top of him, not wasting any time. His hands found their way under your shirt, his cold fingertips tracing lines on your skin, something he didn’t do that often. His lips stayed on your longer than usual, his kisses were more deeper and maybe a little bit more meaningful. You didn’t think on it that much, thinking maybe he wanted to be gentle with you today than his usual rough antics. He sucked on your bottom lip, asking for entrance, you gave it to him gladly, his tongue entering your mouth. Suddenly your sensual kiss turned into a much rougher one with you biting and dragging his lip as he gave you open-mouthed wet kisses. His hands moving from under your shirt to your ass, giving it a squeeze. You started to grind on him, trying to get any reaction from him, you missed hearing his moans since it’s been a while since the two of you had any action. Jaemin helped you roll your hips against his crotch, finally letting out soft whimpers that you were dying to hear.

In reality, Jaemin didn’t call you over to have sex, he wanted to let you know his feelings towards you but before he could say anything, you kissed him and now you were in this situation. He felt so guilty because he was letting you devour him without knowing his real feelings towards you, with the realization of it, he slowly pushed you away, trying to sit up straight. Jaemin didn’t know what to say or do, he had never been found in this kind of situation before.

‘’Is something wrong?’’ you asked, not understanding why Jaemin pushed you away, staying way too silent for your liking. ‘’Did I do something Jaem? Did something happened? Talk to me, you’re being awfully quiet.’’

‘’There’s something I have to tell you.’’ He said, looking down at his fingers. ‘’I haven’t been honest with you.’’

‘’Ooh- Did you- perhaps had sex with another-‘’

‘’No! Never! I respect our relationship- That’s not it.’’ He mumbled, still not finding the courage to look at your face as he escaped your gaze.

‘’What is it then? Jaemin, tell me.’’

‘’Y/N, I have feelings for you.’’ Jaemin blurted out, making you freeze. ‘’I wanted to tell you when I first realized it but I also wanted to be sure-‘’

‘’Since when?’’ you asked, this time you were the one who was escaping his gaze.

‘’Since that night-‘’

‘’The night I stayed over right? Jaemin I told you that it wasn’t a good idea-‘’

‘’Yeah, fuck, you did but what did you expect, would we be like the way we were used to, doing nothing except for fucking-‘’

‘’I hoped so! We shouldn’t have kissed, we shouldn’t have taken that shower, I shouldn’t have stayed over-‘’

‘’But you did, there’s no way to take that back. Hey-‘’

‘’I think we should end things, I’m just going to leave.’’ You said, trying to stand up but Jaemin stopped you, he always did.

‘’What? We have to talk-‘’

‘’I don’t think there’s anything to talk about Jaemin.’’

‘’Y/N, don’t put this all on me. You kissed me too, you agreed to take that shower and you also agreed that we should just share the bed, don’t try to run away.’’

‘’Jaemin, I don’t think I can stay next to you anymore. I need to think.’’

‘’You’re talking nonsense. Is there anything to think about? I think it’s obvious that you don’t feel the same way about me.’’

‘’Jaemin, I’m not sure. I need time to think.’’

‘’Think about what? Stop being secretive.’’

‘’I need fucking time to think about if I have real feelings for you or if I just want somebody- anybody to love me. I don’t want to be unfair. I think we both need time to figure our feelings out-‘’

Jaemin held both of your arms, making you finally stare at his dark brown orbs.

‘’I’m %99 sure that I’m in love with you Y/N, I don’t need time to think, I already know.’’

‘’Jaemin, you’re putting me under so much pressure, I- I should leave. I can’t be here anymore right now.’’ You said, escaping from his grip. ‘’Please don’t call me or text me. We both need time.’’ You added before getting out from his apartment, shutting the door behind you.

‘’Well fuck-‘’ Jaemin said before plopping down on the couch, leaning his head back as he stared at the ceiling not knowing what to do or how to feel about this situation.

He was just going to wait, hoping that you’d figure things out and come back to him.


	2. Two

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks without you. You didn’t call him nor texted him. Jaemin was so close to going crazy not doing what you’d been up to. He saw you in the campus a few times but whenever you saw him, you turned and walked the other way. He didn’t waste his energy to follow you, knowing that you’d whoosh him away anyways. After a while, he was the one running away from you, praying that you two wouldn’t bump into each other.

He hadn’t go live in two weeks too. Whenever he tried to touch himself, you came to his mind and he just couldn’t do it. He wasn’t feeling it. Jaemin had been moody too. It was obvious, he wasn’t his bubbly self. Jeno was first to notice it.

‘’Okay, what the fuck is up with you?’’ Jeno asked one day while the two of them were eating lunch.

‘’What do you mean? I’m fine.’’ He said, acting like nothing was happening but Jeno knew his best friend, he knew that he was hiding something that he actually wanted to talk about.

‘’Don’t give me that shit. You haven’t been acting like yourself, you haven’t been going live on Neo Zone either. Something is up with you and you have to tell me so I can help you. I’m your friend Jaemin, your best friend, whatever is messing with you is messing with me too-‘’

‘’I’ve been sleeping with Y/N.’’ Jaemin confessed, making the boy in front of you choke on his food.

‘’Wait- What? Y/N? Y/N as in-‘’

‘’Yes, that Y/N, the Y/N I fucked at that frat party months ago-‘’

‘’So since then-‘’

‘’Jeno, you ask too many questions, let me explain. Yes, we’ve been having sex. Since we started it, I haven’t slept with any other people. I did my streams like usually. I even asked her-‘’

‘’Oooh, that girl who sucked-‘’

‘’Oh shut up, yes that was her too. Everything went downhill after that night. I caught feelings for her and when I told her that she got angry and told me that she didn’t know what her feelings were and asked me to give her some time. It’s been two weeks but she still keeps running away from me. Jeno, I want her so badly but I can’t do anything about it unless she wants me too. Do you know how painful that is?’’ Jaemin said, letting it all out.

Jeno just stared at his friend without saying anything, a french fry in his hand. He had never seen Jaemin so desperate for someone, his eyes were literally sparkling when he was talking about you but also he was devastated, his voice gave it out.

‘’Are you… perhaps… in love with her?’’ Jeno asked.

‘’Will I sound crazy if I say yes?’’

‘’A bit…’’

‘’I’m a crazy man then.’’

image  
‘’Y/N, you know that Na Jaemin stared at you during the whole lecture today, right?’’ Yeri said, nudging your arm as the two of you sat down in the library. You kept silent and continued to read your notes. ‘’Why aren’t you reacting, dude smile at him. He’s so hot-‘’

‘’Can’t you see that I’m busy Yeri?’’ you snapped at her.

‘’Alright, what’s wrong with you?’’ she said, taking the papers from your hand to get your attention. ‘’What is it that you’re not telling me?’’

‘’Jaemin likes me.’’ You said, loud enough for Yeri to hear. She gasped loudly, putting a hand on her mouth as her eyes widened, making everyone turn the two of you.

‘’What the fuck? Since when, how, what? Do you like him back? I mean you should of course, who doesn’t have a crush on Na Jaemin but also- if you had liked him you two would’ve been together so-‘’

‘’It’s not that simple.’’ You said, throwing your pen on the table. ‘’We were having sex-‘’

‘’What?!’’ Yeri gasped louder, making the old librarian throw a glare at both of you. ‘’For how long? Why didn’t you tell me before? But most importantly how?’’

‘’Do you promise to shut up if I tell you all?’’ you asked, she nodded. ‘’Remember that I told you that I hooked up with a guy in Mark’s frat party? That was Jaemin. After that he asked me if we could become friends with benefits and I accepted it. It’s been going on since then and two weeks ago he told me that he had feelings for me.’’

‘’What did you do?’’

‘’I ran away-‘’

‘’Why would you run away? Are you crazy?!’’

‘’I didn’t know how I felt towards him-‘’

‘’So you do now?’’

‘’I don’t know! Everything is so complicated!’’

‘’Honey, it’s not complicated, it’s just love. You’re the one who’s making it complicated. It’s a yes no question, not maybe. Do you like him, yes or no.’’

‘’I told you that I didn’t know! Why-‘’

‘’Do you find yourself thinking about him? Do you stare at him when nobody’s looking? Do you want to kiss the shit out of him? Do you feel happier when you see him smile?’’

‘’I guess-‘’

‘’Y/N-‘’

‘’Fuck, I do, okay? I probably like him more than he likes me but I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared. I didn’t think it was possible for somebody to like me like that. Nobody had a crush on me before, it was always me who was left broken hearted. I don’t know how to act around him, if it was just sex it would’ve been easier, without any feelings, just pure sex. I’m so scared that if I let my guard down he’d break my heart in the end-‘’

‘’You’re scared of commitment Y/N, it’s normal but you can’t just keep living like that. You need to get over it and maybe Jaemin could help you. He seems like to be into you so why don’t you just give him a chance? You can’t keep running away from him forever! You have to talk to him.’’

‘’You think so?’’

‘’Duh? I know so.’’

‘’I should go talk to him.’’ You said, picking up your belongings and putting them in your bad.

‘’Now? Doesn’t he have class?’’

‘’Yeah now, Jaemin doesn’t have any classes on Fridays, I can’t waste more time. See you and thank you for being the best friend ever.’’

\-----------------------------------------------------------

‘’Y/N?’’ Jaemin said, shocked, when he opened his door just to see you standing there. Still baffled, he stepped aside and made way for you to get inside.

‘’I’m sorry that I came unannounced but Jaemin, I had to.’’ You said, getting in the apartment and sitting down on the couch, him following you.

‘’Are you alright? Did something happen?’’ he said worriedly, the crease between his eyebrows became more evident as his face was masked with seriousness.

‘’I’m fine, I’m just- I’m sorry for running away that night Jaemin. I wasn’t able to think straight and I’m so sorry for not returning back to you during these past few weeks and I- you don’t deserve any of this, I’m such a selfish person-‘’

‘’Y/N, stop.’’ He said, holding both of your hands in his. His hands were still as soft as you remembered. ‘’I’m not angry nor sad at you and you’re not a selfish person at all. You need time to figure things out and I respect that-‘’

‘’Jaemin, I love you.’’ You cut him off. ‘’These two weeks were so hard on me. I didn’t know what to feel, what to think, you were on my mind all the time. Even when I tried not to think about you, I found a way back-‘’

‘’You talk too much.’’ Jaemin cut you off, cupping both of your cheeks in his hands before bringing your face closer to his, leaning in and placing a kiss on your lips. His kiss was careful, different from the others. He was kissing you like you were made out of glass, too scared to break you. His touch on your skin was delicate too, it wasn’t full of lust like it used to be. It wasn’t rushed, his tongue has time to explore your mouth.

It meant something now.

His hands made their way from your cheeks, to the nape of your neck to all the way to the curve of your waist, pushing you down on the couch and getting on top of you without breaking your kiss even for a second. He waited too long to kiss you like this, he was going to spend all of his time kissing you like he wanted. His hands slipped under your oversized hoodie, his fingertips were cold against your warm skin, making you get goosebumps.

‘’Tell me if you want to stop.’’ He mumbled against your lips. ‘’Because I won’t be able to stop myself.’’

‘’Don’t hold back.’’ You said, kissing him even harder than before.

That was all Jaemin needed to hear before he gave you his all.

He was quick to get rid of your hoodie, along with the t-shirt underneath it, throwing it away somewhere in the living room. The air in his place wasn’t cold but it was enough for you to feel the burn on the places he touched. He took off his shirt too before hiding his face in your neck, leaving purple marks on your skin. Wherever his lips went, a tingling sensation seemed to follow. He kissed the way down to your breast, unclasping your bra with one quick hand movement. The moment his lips touched your right nipple, you let a soft moan escape from your lips, knowing well it was as if a sweet melody for him. One of his hands left its position on your waist to grab the other breast, massaging it delicately as his tongue continued to flick on the other nipple. You tangled your fingers in his dark brown hair, pulling the strands a little bit, knowing that he likes it.

‘’Jaemin…’’ you whimpered. You could feel him smirk as he continued to suck on your breast. You could also feel him grind on your thigh, trying to get some friction. He hated that you could get him hard this easily. You didn’t even have to try. You, on the other hand, knew how crazy the effect you had on him made him go. And you loved every bit of it.

Jaemin let go of your nipple to suck on the other one, loving the feeling of your breast inside his mouth. Whenever he moaned while doing his work on your skin, you felt vibrations through it, arching your back from the pleasure you were receiving. Whenever you moaned, Jaemin bit on your nipple a little bit more harshly, he loved hearing you moan because of him, making him grinding against your thigh harder, if he didn’t he was sure that he was going to blow up from sexual frustration. He really did need a release but tonight you were his number one priority.

He finally let go of your nipple to climb back and place a quick kiss on your lips which turned into a whole make out session once again. Oh, how much you missed his bare body on yours, how your breasts felt against his toned chest, the roughness of the bones and the softness of the skin… Jaemin’s hand slipped inside your pants while you were too lost into the kiss. You moaned into the kiss when you felt his fingertips brush your clit. You pulled away from your lips to work on your neck once again.

‘’Do you like it when I touch you like this?’’ he whispered in your ear, sucking on your earlobe.

‘’I l-love it.’’ You replied, breathing heavily.

His fingers moved to your folds, he gasped when he realized how wet you’d gotten. ‘’I barely did anything and you’re this wet?’’ You hummed in response, trying to grind on his fingers, he chuckled at your actions before pulling his hands out of your pants, making you pout.

He took of your pants along with your panties before taking off his pants too, getting you naked while he still had his boxers on. He smirked in your way before peppering kisses on your tummy, all the way down to thighs, leaving marks only for him to see. He liked this new type of intimacy; liked being the only person to leave and see said marks on different parts of your body. As if your body was a temple and only he was allowed to worship. The thoughts that ran wild and free in his mind did nothing but fuel his lust more. He held your thighs, keeping you still as his mouth found your clit. He started out slow, giving it kitten licks as usual, something Jaemin did when he wanted to edge you, to make you impatient and bring you to beg to him, but today, he didn’t want that, he just wanted you to feel good. It didn’t take him long to stop flicking his tongue on the small nub and started to suck on it, making you a moaning mess under him. His mouth always worked like it was sprinkled with the most wicked magic. Your hands found their way back to his hair, your hips jerking with his every movement.

‘’Stay still.’’ He mumbled, his fingers digging into your skin as he continued to devour you.

‘’God Jaemin, keep going.’’ You breathed out, pulling on his auburn strands a little bit harsher, earning a moan from him that sent vibrations through you, making you let out a moan also.

Jaemin had always enjoyed eating you out, your pleasure became his too as time passed. He was in love with every sound you made when his lips were on your body, it made him want to spend hours on you. He had always been messy with you. You couldn’t count how many pictures you had of him with his face glistening with your juices. He was wild and it turned you on so much.

The only sounds in the room were your moans and whimpers along with Jaemin’s sucking noises when he decided to bring a hand to your cunt, his fingers playing with your folds. You expected him to use his fingers, but you were so lost in the pleasure his tongue was giving, your hips jerked again when you felt his fingers applying slight pressure. Your breath hitched in your throat when he slipped a finger in as he continued to suck on your clit. He didn’t move his finger until he added a second one, stretching your walls. You clenched around his fingers, so badly wanting him to do something or you’d go crazy. He understood what you wanted, reading your body language loud and clearly, and started to pump his fingers in and out at a slow pace making your toes curl.

‘’O-oh my god, keep going- Fuck’’ you moaned, pulling his hair more and more. The pleasure you were receiving was out of the world, of course Jaemin had given you the best but this time, he was challenging himself. He curved his fingers, hitting the right spots inside of you every single time. You were on the edge of crying out from pleasure, tears filled your eyes. You were clenching so around his fingers, sucking them in, nearing your release. Jaemin got the signal from your specific whimpers, augmenting his pace. He finally had the chance to pull away from your clit to look at you carefully, adoring the way your face was painted with pleasure and the way your eyes looked like fanciest of the diamonds under the thin layers of tears.

‘’Hmm, are you enjoying this? You’re taking my fingers so well, princess.’’ Jaemin said just before going back to his business. You loved the new nickname, it was way better than ‘bunny’.

‘’I’m close-‘’ you blurted out, making him stop the movement of his fingers immediately, making you feel empty. His mouth made its way from your clit to your folds, lapping your juices as his thumb played with your clit, determined to make you cum. You felt the familiar feeling grow in your belly as Jaemin continued to eat you out with all of his energy.

‘’Fuckfuckfuck-‘’ you moaned, your walls clenching around his tongue like crazily when you hit your high. It was an intense one that made you close your eyes and you probably blacked out for a few seconds, tiny little stars being seen in the pitch-black darkness of your mind.

When you opened your eyes, Jaemin had already gotten rid of the last piece of clothing on him. His dick was extremely hard against his abs, it looked painful. You sat up straight, ready to lean in and wrap your hand around his dick before he pushed you back down on the couch.

‘’Why-‘’

‘’If I’m not inside in you within a minute, I’ll go crazy. You can suck me off some other time, now I need to feel your pretty pussy around me.’’ He said, crawling on top of you. ‘’C-Can I- not use a condom this time?’’ he asked.

You and Jaemin had done it without a condom for a few times but you always insisted on him wearing one since you were not in a romantic relationship and you didn’t want to get pregnant but this time, you just nodded, wanting to feel every piece of him, wanting to be closer to him as possible.

Jaemin was never nervous when the two of you had sex but he was trembling now. He had seen you naked hundreds of times, waiting to get fucked by him but now, it was not just fucking. He wanted to go slow, show you how special and pretty you were, he wanted to tell you that you were the most beautiful and caring person in this world, lace his hands with yours and look into the eyes that he adored, to hold you and to be held by you. He just wanted to love you.

‘’Do you really want this?’’ Jaemin confirmed one last time, no matter how many times you two had sex, he was still asking.

‘’I just want you, to feel you.’’ You mumbled before placing a quick peck on his lips, making him give you a small smile.

You pulled him closer, wrapping your arms around him. He pumped his cock a few times before lining it up at your entrance, sliding in the tip slowly. He closed his eyes from the sudden pleasure he was receiving, he hadn’t had any action for the last few weeks and was ready to blow up, thank god you were there to help him now, also feeling all of you without a condom was a bonus, it was intense. He stayed still for a while, waiting for you to adjust. When you gave him the green light, he started to move. He leaned in to pull you in a passionate kiss. He didn’t want to talk like he usually did during sex, he wanted to show you his feelings by kissing you; your lips, your cheeks, your nose, your neck, your shoulders, you collarbones… Kisses meant more than words. At that moment, to him, words were nothing more than vague set of sounds.

You loved how Jaemin was taking care of you, going at a slow pace, trying to feel every part of your body but you also could feel that he was holding back.

‘’Go faster’’ you breathed out, holding onto his shoulders while his face was hidden in your neck.

‘’I thought you were never going to say it.’’ Jaemin mumbled before picking up his pace, his thrusts got harder and faster, you were living for it. ‘’I haven’t fucked you for two weeks, it feels like you got tighter doll.’’ He added, making you chuckle.

‘’Hmm, I missed your cock- Ah-‘’ you moaned, nails digging into his back, probably leaving some scratches here and there.

You tried to move your hips, meeting with his every thrust. He was hitting all the right spots in you, making you see stars.

‘’God, doll, your pussy feels so fucking good around my cock, it’s like you’re just made for me and only me.’’ He said, going in deeper, making you let out incoherent words. ‘’My personal porn star.’’

His hands grabbed your ass, squeezing tightly, possibly leaving marks there too as he continued to ram into you. You could feel your orgasm building up again, your walls clenching around him repeatedly.

‘’Is my baby girl getting close?’’ he teased you. You let out a moan in response, making him kiss you again. ‘’Try to hold it in baby, I’m gonna cum too.’’

You bit down on his shoulder, the pleasure you were receiving was getting a bit too much. Jaemin let go of your ass, one of his hands went between your bodies to touch your clit. You bit on his shoulder a little bit harder when he touched you, making figures on the small nub as he continued to thrust in and out of you. Jaemin was letting out the most erotic sounds just right next to your ear and it wasn’t helping you that much.

‘’I’m cumming- Ughh-‘’ you cried out, making Jaemin rub your clit a little bit faster as his thrusts got sloppier, signaling that he was also close.

‘’Me too baby, let go, just let go’’ he moaned, staring at your face as you hit your high. You shut your eyes tightly when you reached that euphoric stage, moaning Jaemin’s name over and over again, making him follow you close by as he also reached his orgasm, releasing his load in you.

He didn’t pull away right after as the two of you tried to calm down from all the events. Jaemin plopped down on you, resting his head on your chest as you played with his hair. Both of you were sweaty and sticky but you didn’t care as long as Jaemin was there to hold you.

‘’I love you’’ he mumbled, cuddling into you even more.

‘’I love you too but can we go take a shower? We can cuddle afterwards…’’

‘’You just ruined the mood.’’ He said, looking up to face you. ‘’But yeah a warm shower would be great.’’ He sat up, finally pulling out, he gasped when he watched some of his cum drip out of you. ‘’I think I’m getting hard again…’’

‘’Yeah whatever, we can always have sex in the shower but can you carry me? I’m sore.’’ You pouted, putting your arms up, signaling him to pick you up. He smiled at you lovingly before taking you in his arms and carrying you to the bathroom for a shower.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Hello everyone.’’ Jaemin said smirking at the camera in front of him. ‘’It’s been a long time since I’ve been on Neo Zone, isn’t it? I had a few things going on my life but it’s all figured out now. I’m feeling better than ever.’’ He stopped talking just to read some comments, telling him that how much they missed seeing him live. ‘’I also have some news. You guys remember Bunny? You’re going to see him a lot from now on because Bunny and I are together.’’ He said, pulling you into the frame and making you sit on his lap, your face not showing.

‘’Shut up.’’ You said, flicking his forehead.

‘’You can’t see her but she’s blushing as hell right now. Anyways, you ready babe?’’ he asked, you peck his lips, telling them you were. ‘’Alright, we’re live then.’’


End file.
